


SuperDisc: Origins

by SandyQuinn



Category: Discworld
Genre: Gen, superdisc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyQuinn/pseuds/SandyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teeny tiny origin story for the most resigned superhero ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuperDisc: Origins

 The world was still.

It wasn’t, really, but to Rincewind it seemed that way. The fixed, clinical fluorescent lights above, the figures moving around his bed, talking with voices which seemed to drag on, forcing him to come back over and over again to follow the conversation. It was as if he was in a dream.

“-he seems to be buzzing-”

“-a costume to withhold his speed-”

“-I think my design is  _way_  better than Henry’s-”

Participating in the stupid experiment had seemed like the only way to keep his job at the university, after the incident that fried his memory had left him a potentially useless member of the staff. Unfortunately, as luck would have it, things had not gone well. It was typical, really. Take risks and the life will reward you with misfortune.

He’d listened to the long-winded and frustratingly slow explanations afterwards when he’d woken up, and then the slightly simpler but still relatively muddled explanation from Ponder, the youngest assistant of the science department and the only sane person in the whole lot: and the gist of it was that Rincewind had gained super-human speed.

Ponder had seemed excited, his eyes raking over Rincewind’s form like an addict examining a fresh fix. He’d talked about superheroes and muscle density, and the only thing Rincewind had been able to think was “ _Oh no_.”

And it seemed that his future which had once been relatively uncertain and most certainly dull was suddenly very clear before him. Very clear and dangerous.

Everyone were very surprised when he abruptly voluenteered to join the vigilante group lead by the notorious Watchman. Doctor Ridcully even seemed disappointed, and Rincewind supposed he’d been gearing up to blackmail Rincewind to don on the bright spandex suit. He was darkly satisfied with his life choices. 

The only bright spot in the horribly drafted-out life of heroics and dangerous missions had been Ponder, who had been so inspired by Rincewind’s apparent rise to superheroism that he’d stepped up from picking up lunches to join the university as a full member of the staff.

Rincewind was both terrified and amused to realize the scrawny young man was building some kind of a battle-suit.

 


End file.
